Por el resto de la eternidad
by Letitbe7
Summary: Alice reconsidera el hecho de pasar con Jasper el resto de la eternidad...cuando conoce a un humano el cual recibe tratamientos de electrochoques en un sanatorio mental por tener visiones. Capitulo 5 Up!
1. Chapter 1

Los siguientes personajes son propiedad de Sthephenie Meyer (insertar canticos de angel)

* * *

**PREFACIO**

_You're the direction I follow  
To get home  
When I feel like I can't go on  
You tell me to go  
And it's like I can't feel a thing  
Without you around  
And don't mind me if I get weak in the knees  
Cuz you have that affect on me  
You do_

Everything you say  
Every time we kiss I can't think straight  
But I'm ok  
And I can't think of anybody else  
Who I hate to miss  
As much as I hate missing you

Months going strong now  
And no goodbye  
Unconditional, unoriginal  
Always by my side  
Meant to be together  
Meant for no one but each other  
You love me  
I love you Harder so

Me senté a reconsiderarlo por enésima vez… sentía el latido de un corazón al otro lado del cuarto, que se acompasaba a mi no necesaria respiración.

No sabia si había hecho lo correcto, si dejarlo había sido una buena idea, si aquel humano que me sonreía tímidamente lo merecía… solo sabia que estaba considerando volver, Volver a aquellos brazos en los que me sentía un poco mas humana… acariciar nuevamente aquella cabellera rubia y deslizar mis dedos por unos brazos y cuello llenos de cicatrices… que aunque a el le traían malos recuerdos, a mi me daban mas razones para amarlo.

Me gustaba hacerlo feliz, que su vida brillara un poco mas conmigo a su lado… y aun así no entendía, que hacia sentada en aquella habitación con aquel chico, que de vez en cuando desenfocaba la mirada, se sobresaltaba y me veía… me veía deseando ser como yo, deseando estar conmigo para siempre… pero mis pensamientos estaban solo en volver con _**el**_ .

* * *

Buenoo... ya tengo ideas para los proximos caps... esperare sus Reviews a ver si lo continuo... si quieren saber como sigue (o mejor dicho, empieza) solo dejen reviews :) ahh!! la cancion del prefacio es : Six Months - Hey monday


	2. Chapter 2

_Gracias por los reviews, este cap va para ustedes._

_Si, Lizzie, ya se que Jazz y Alice son mi pareja favorita, justo por eso los separare un poco… de haber escojido otra pareja… no lo habria sentido xD_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Décadas Van, Décadas Vienen**

_I return to you like I always do_

_When I close my eyes I think of you_

_Such a lonely girl_

_Such a lonely world_

_When I close my eyes I dream_

_Of you_

_7 years and 50 days, now just look at me_

_Am I the girl I use to be_

_So damn what do you see?_

_And how could we break up like this?_

_And how could we be wrong?_

_So many years, so many days and I still sing my song_

_Now I run to you like I always do_

_When I close my eyes I think of you_

_Such a lonely girl_

_Such a lonely world_

_When I close my eyes I dream_

_I return to you like I always do_

_When I close my eyes I think of you_

_Such a lonely girl_

_Such a lonely world_

_When I close my eyes I dream_

_Of you_

Estaba sentada con la cabeza de Jasper recostada en mis rodillas, mirando al vacio sin pensar en nada específicamente, y pasando mis manos por su cabello distraídamente.

De un momento a otro, me concentre, Pensando en cuantos años llevábamos juntos… y en los años que venían por delante . No me podía imaginar sin Jasper, y estaba segura de que el no se podía imaginar sin mi, pero las palabras "para siempre" seguían retumbando en mi cabeza… de vez en cuando me sentía un poco anclada, desde que era vampireza solo había estado con Jasper : no había experimentado nada mas.

Pero todas esas tontas ideas revolotearon fuera de mi cabeza, cuando Sus ojos se enfocaron en los míos preocupado

Esta todo bien? – me preguntó, mirándome con aquellos ojos color miel en los cuales me perdía… veía nuestro pasado, y podía estar segura de nuestro futuro

Todo bien – Conteste apretando su mano y besándolo… segura de que ese no seria nuestro ultimo beso.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, espero que les halla gustado! Decidi que los caps no serán largos, asi no me aburro yo ni se aburren ustedes  la canción es 7 years and 50 Days – Taylor swift .

Dudas? Sugerencias? Rosas? Tomatazos? Deja reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Lo siento por actualizar tan tarde! Pasaron varias cosas y… bueno, aki les va el cap! :)

_I'm out on my own again_

_Face down in the porcelain_

_Feeling so high but looking so low_

_Party favors on the floor_

_Group of girls banging on the door_

_So many new fair-weather friends ooo…_

_Have you ever been so lost_

_Known the way and still so lost_

_Caught in the eye of a hurricane_

_Slowly waving goodbye like a pageant parade_

_So sick of this town pulling me down_

_My mother says I should come back home but_

_Can't find the way cause the way is gone_

_So if I pray am I just sending words into outer space_

_Have you ever been so lost_

_Known the way and still so lost_

_Another night waiting for someone to take me home_

_Have you ever been so lost_

_Is there a light_

_Is there a light_

_At the end of the road_

_I'm pushing everyone away_

'_Cause I can't feel this anymore_

_Can't feel this anymore_

_Have you ever been so lost_

_Known the way and still so lost_

_Another night waiting for someone to take me home_

_Have you ever been so lost_

_Have you ever been so LOST_

**Volviendo al pasado**

Estaba con Jasper a mi lado en nuestra cama… su pecho desnudo me servía de almohada, mientras deslizaba su mano por mi espalda… subí la mirada y le vi mirándome intensamente

-Um… Jazz, no es por arruinar el momento, pero… quiero ir al sanatorio – dije… desde hace días quería ir al sanatorio mental donde había estado

-No me parece buena idea… no es necesario – me dijo… sabia que de vez en cuando ir allá me hacia sufrir , y eso no le gustaba

-Jazz, por favor… además, quiero hacer una donación – Dije pestañando y usando todos mis encantos

-bien – me dijo rendido, levantándose y colocándose la camisa.

Llegamos a aquel gran edificio blanco… entramos a la remodelada recepción y justo cuando iba a hablar sobre la donación con la anciana secretaria, una escena nos sobresalto a los 3, especialmente a Jasper… Un hombre iba entrando con un muchacho de unos 19 años… forcejeaba con el… mientras que una mujer venia tras de ellos llorando

-No estoy loco! – gritaba el muchacho entre forcejeo y forcejeo, cuando su mirada se fijo en mi… automáticamente mire hacia otro lado. Jasper me tomo por la cintura y me di cuenta de que intentaba calmar el ambiente, en eso 2 hombres con unas batas blancas aparecieron y se llevaron al chico, que no paraba de gritar… gire a ver a la pareja, quizás sus padres, que comenzaron a llenar la planilla de inscripción.

-Y si… si… si de verdad lo vio? Digo… y si no esta loco? – preguntaba entre susurros la mujer a su esposo, quien solo movía la cabeza en señal de negación

-Ummm… disculpen, pero… que le sucede? – pregunte colocando la mano en el hombro de la mujer y mirando hacia la puerta por donde se habían llevado a su Hijo

-Isaac… el… tiene … visiones. O, mejor dicho… cree tener visiones – me dijo y rompió a llorar nuevamente, mientras su esposo me lanzaba una mirada asesina.

Ya saben! Reviews! : ) la canción es "Lost" de Katy Perry :)


	4. Chapter 4

Mil Perdones! De verdad que estuve en muchas cosas y no había podido seguir, pero ya subo nuevo capitulo! Y mas largo! Espero que de verdad les guste… Ya saben : REVIEWS! :)

_Were more_

_alike then_

_anybody could_

_ever tell._

_It may_

_seen cliche_

_For me to_

_wanna say_

_that you're_

_not alone_

_And you can_

_call me_

_uncool but it's_

_a simple fact,_

_I got_

_you're back!_

_Cause we're_

_one and the_

_same,_

_We're anything_

_but ordinary_

Entiendo tu Dolor

Me quede Pensando en aquel pobre chico. No sabia si así había sido mi ingreso al psiquiátrico, pero no pude evitar sentirme extremadamente identificada.

Jasper Notaba mi preocupación y trataba de calmar mi estado de ánimo, sin preguntarme que me pasaba... él sabia que si pudiera contárselo ya lo habría hecho.

Estaba tratando de alejar mis pensamientos de aquel lugar, pero no podía. Cada vez que me despistaba veía a Isaac, su dolor era evidente, al igual que su aprehensión hacia el tratamiento… el estaba seguro de que sus visiones eran reales y no quería dejar de tenerlas, sentía que debía hacer algo importante.

Al final decidí que era hora de ir a verlo, tal vez ayudándolo podría quitarme ese peso de encima… porque eso era lo que me provocaba: una especie de peso, de sofocación… veía a mi yo humana reflejada en su sufrimiento, y estaba segura de que me hubiera gustado que alguien me hubiera ayudado a entender lo que me pasaba, o al menos que alguien me hubiera hecho saber que no estaba loca.

Por enésima Vez, voy de compras con Bella Jazz – Repetí a un preocupado Jazz y lo abracé – Sabes que no te mentiría – Mentí, aunque por dentro me retorcía… odiaba mentirle, pero era necesario, sabia que me pediría que no me entrometiera y yo me rendiría, pero necesitaba ayudar a Isaac, no podría seguir tranquila si no lo hacia. El solo me apretó contra el y luego me beso por largo rato.

Busque a Bella, Necesitaba llevarla conmigo o todos sabrían que le mentí a Jasper. No le dije a donde la llevaría, eso la tenia nerviosa, pero le prometí que no seria de compras. Pare frente al psiquiátrico y me baje.

Bella, espérame… será solo un segundo, tengo que dejar un cheque – dije sonriendo y entre.

Corrí rápidamente hacia el piso de arriba, preguntándome si me habría visto venir. Había visto su habitación en muchas visiones, así que no fue difícil encontrarla. Sabia que a esta hora se encontraba solo, así que abrí la puerta, Tal vez si tocaba alguien podría escuchar.

Y alli estaba el, sentado en una silla mirando al vacío, tal como lo había visto antes.

No te asustes… Soy Alice Cullen – Dije en voz baja y me acerque lentamente a el

Me estaba preguntando tu nombre… Deberías dormir un Poco Alice – me dijo el con una pequeña sonrisa… sonrisa que estaba en sus labios pero no se extendía hasta sus ojos.

Tu… me habías visto? – pregunte confundida… No estaba segura si mi poder era tan latente cuando era humana, pero me parecía sorprendente que un humano tuviera visiones tan claras.

Anoche. Te vi Venir… Te recuerdo, estabas en la recepción cuando me trajeron mis padres – Dijo con voz ronca, tal vez estaba así de tanto gritar. Clavo sus ojos en los míos y lo detalle: Tenía el cabello negro azabache despelucado - largo hasta la barbilla - , Los ojos Azul Verdoso y era casi tan pálido como yo, con unas marcadísimas ojeras bajo los ojos que hacían que sus ojos se vieran un poco hundidos… estaba totalmente demacrado.

Me sente en en el borde de la cama cerca de el , no sabia como empezar, pero debia ser rapida… Bella estaba esperandome en el auto.

No estas loco Isaac. Yo tambien tengo visiones… - dije, su aroma se arremolinaba en aquella pequeña habitación y me golpeaba como una ola, pero era soportable.

Se que no estoy loco. Pero lo de las visiones… wow – dijo abriendo mucho los ojos… me di cuenta de que era bastante joven.

Que edad Tienes Isaac? – pregunte

16 – Respondio… de inmediato me senti peor, era tan joven y ya tenia que enfrentarse a todo esto?

No quieres saber cuantos tengo yo? – pregunte, normalmente luego de decir tu edad decias " y tu? "

No… Quiero saber porque quieres ayudarme – me dijo – Hasta mi familia me dejo de lado… no lo entiendo – dijo un poco ahogado

Porque te entiendo. Yo estuve internada aquí también, posiblemente en este mismo piso, no recuerdo nada de esa época… - admití

Pero según escuche soy el primer caso de "comoseaquesellame" que han visto en unos 20 años… y tu no te ves de mas de eso – me dijo mirándome de arriba a abajo, en eso escuche una corneta de auto inconfundible… era mi porshe.

Debo irme… Volveré – prometí sin saber en que me estaba metiendo… y sin que me preocupara tampoco.

Lo prometes? – pregunto… debía sentirse bastante solo… sin contar que su compañía era una enfermera que le daba medicamentos y le decía que eran para su "problema mental"

Lo Prometo… pero come un poco, si? He visto donde botas la comida cuando la enfermera te deja – Dije y reí un poco

Oh, eso… pensé que una huelga de hambre me ayudaría a salir de aquí… pero creo que no – Dijo y el también rió… se notaba que no lo hacia en un buen tiempo… en eso sus ojos se quedaron mirando al vacío y comenzó a temblar, antes de que pudiera hacer algo los temblores cesaron – Hey, me gusta esa chaqueta Verde – dijo… me había visto volver.

La cancion esta vez son Fracciones de ONE AND THE SAME – Demi Lovato y Selena Gomez… Espero les halla Gustado! A mime gusto :) ya saben… Los Reviews Me hacen Mejora!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a SM, Si fueran míos Jasper sería el Protagonista y no Edward... By the way, la Historia es mía.

* * *

Capítulo 5.

_"...And now you're hoping_  
_That someone will let you in_

_Well, I swear I'll let you in_  
_You know I'll let you in_  
_Oh Kelsey, you_

_So don't let anyone scare you_  
_You know that I'll protect you_  
_Always, now through the thick and thin_  
_Until the end_

_You better watch it_  
_You know you don't cross it_  
_Because, I'm always here for you_  
_And I'll be here for you_

_I know, I know, I know_  
_I know how it feels_  
_Believe me, I've been there_  
_And I know, I know, I know..." _

"Puedo quedarme, Podemos ir Sólo tu y yo luego" - Dijo Jasper con cara de preocupación.

"Jasper, tu necesitas ir, ahora" - dije enfatizando en "ahora"... la verdad yo también tenía ganas de cazar, Pero le había prometido a Isaac que volvería y algo en mi interior me presionaba para que no rompiera esa promesa.

"Le pedí a Edward que trajera a Bella para que se acompañen, no quiero que te quedes sola" - Me dijo acercando una mano a mi mejilla y acariciandola... recoste mi rostro en su mano - "Lo noto Alice, sé que cuando estés lista me lo contarás" - Dijo antes de darme un fugaz beso y correr tras Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie y Esme.

A los pocos minutos escuché que una Bella molesta entraba "No pienso ir a comprar, no pienso acompañarte a ninguna parte, Planeo encerrarme en el cuarto de Edward y salir cuando sea lo suficientemente tarde para que me lleves a alguna parte" dijo apenas me vió y subió las escaleras.

Me quedé allí parada, sin siquiera contestarle, sin rogarle que me acompañara a la gran oferta que sabía que había en un gran almacen del centro comercial... Mi cabeza estaba al otro lado de Forks, En un sanatorio mental.

Salí de la casa sin decir nada y me monte en mi porshe, encendí el motor y aceleré lo más ruidosamente que pude para de esa forma decirle a Bella que estaba saliendo. Aceleré a fondo y conduje lo más rapido que pude.

Estacioné el auto a 2 cuadras, y el resto del trayecto lo hice corriendo para colarme por una ventana. Me fijé en que no hubiera nadie en los pasillos y caminé lentamente hasta el cuarto de Isaac, abrí la puerta lentamente y asome la cabeza, para encontrarlo sentado en la cama con la vista fija en mí.

"Estaba esperandote" - Dijo sonriendo levemente y se puso de pie, haciendome un gesto con la cabeza para que pasara - "Tus visiones te dicen a que hora pasaran las cosas?" - Preguntó

"No... pero normalmente me fijo en la luz, o en si hay algún reloj o algo así" - Expliqué pasando y cerrando la puerta tras de mí

"Gracias, es un buen dato" - dijo asintiendo - "Te estuve esperando desde que me desperté a las 6:00 am... no sabía en que momento llegarías, pero estaba seguro de que volverias" - dijo extendiendo su sonrisa

Trate de devolverle la sonrisa, pero no pude. Me senté en el borde de la cama y alzé el rostro para mirarlo, Estaba Más consumido que la última vez que vine... y eso habia sido sólo hace tres días.

"Isaac, si no comes morirás" - Dije con voz preocupada, No sabía por que me preocupaba éste humano menor de edad que estaba parado frente a mi, pero lo hacía.

"Alice, de todas formas Moriré" - Me dijo, la sonrisa desapareciendo de sus labios

"No es cierto, puedes sobrevivir a los tratamientos, ahora son mucho más modernos" - Dije con desición, definitivamente habia un gran margen médico de que sobreviviera.

"No, ALice" - Me dijo con el mismo tono de voz que yo había empleado - "Moriré, ya lo he visto"

Me quedé confundida un momento... Había visto su muerte? eso no era posible.

"Eso no es posible" - dije frunciendo ligeramente el ceño - "Qué es lo que viste?"

"Mi cuerpo, dentro de una tumba" - explicó bajando la mirada - "Me vi retorciendome de dolor, y luego en la tumba... era como un espíritu no lo sé, podia ver mis manos, y apreciar todos los detalles de la madera del ataud"

Me quedé callada por un tiempo que para mí no fue tan largo, pero tal vez para el sí

"emm... la parte buena esque tu estarás allí" - dijo sentandose a mi lado - "Aunque estabas sonriendo en mi entierro... o al menos en mi visión lo hacías" - Dijo rascandose la cabeza

Y ahí lo entendí todo. Se vió A sí mismo muerto. Se vío retorciendose de dolor. En la tumba vió todo más nitidamente. No estaba muerto, yo lo había convertido, aunque, pensandolo bien... si ésto no es la muerte mucho se le ha de parecer.

* * *

Lo siento, Lo siento, _Lo siento._

Tenía un montón escrito, La laptop que tenía antes murió totalmente y no pude salvar nada, ahora que tengo ésta no he ido a comprarle la licencia del office aún y estoy escribiendo esto en el Blog de notas #fail.

Pero bueno, ya estoy aquí de nuevo contra viento y marea! y hoy escribiré hasta que el cuerpo y la inspiración alcanze (:

Reviiieeews! me animan a continuar [:


	6. Agradecimiento

***Agradecimiento***

**Lo siento! Yo también odio cuando piensas que es un capitulo nuevo y en realidad es un mensaje, pero tenía que hacerlo.**

**GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS a todas las que han puesto mi historia en favoritos! se los agradezco un mundo, no saben como me anima (:**

**Prometo seguir actualizando, se que luego del capitulo 4 me fuí por un tiempo, pero ahora prometo que ésto se pondrá muchisimo mejor!**

**De nuevo gracias a todas, Las adoro.**

**xoxo **


	7. Chapter 7

Wow, 2 años.

2 años, y hoy una chica colocó mi historia olvidada en sus favoritos… Fernanda HC, esto va por ti.

"…_Ive got a tight grip on reality_

_But i cant_

_Let go of what's in front of me here_

_I know your leaving_

_In the morning, when you wake up_

_Leave me with some proof its not a dream…"_

Isaac POV.

Grité de dolor nuevamente. La enfermera sólo sonrió.

"Uno más, y hemos acabado" dijo, y colocó de nuevo el pequeño aparato en mi sien

Grité de dolor… y la maldita seguía sonriendo.

Salió de la habitación y me dejo solo… Me estaba acostumbrando a esa soledad. Mis padres habían dejado de venir, y según me enteré por lo que había podido averiguar Alice, seguían manteniendo su historia de que me encontraba en un retiro en Suiza.. Lo único que tenía en común Suiza con esto, era el frio.

Me recosté en la cama y cerré los ojos, tratando de concentrarme en ver que Alice vendría, estaba seguro de que cualquiera de esos días dejaría de venir, y me quedaría completamente solo, resignándome a morir en aquel agujero frío y triste… sentí una mano helada en mi mejilla y mis ojos se abrieron de golpe

"Te voy a sacar de aquí" me dijo Alice… no sabía como lo haría, pero su mirada me convenció de que no habría más electrochoques para mí.

REVIEWS! Adelgazan sus kilos ganados en navidad y me los manda a mi en forma de felicidad.


End file.
